


King Mysterious

by intents



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU with nen abilities, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Chrollo, Feitan/Phinks sidepair, Hisoillu sidepair, King Kurapika, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Some mentions of abuse, kurokura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intents/pseuds/intents
Summary: The King, who was he? Who was it that hid behind closed palace doors, secluded from the rest of the public surrounding?Whoever he was, Chrollo was going to find out.





	1. Chapter One: Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i have published in LITERAL YEARS so i'm sorry if my writing is kinda bad/rusty :') anyway i really hope you all enjoy !!

_The King, who was he? Who was it that hid behind closed palace doors, secluded from the rest of the public surrounding?_

_Whoever he was, Chrollo was going to find out._

 

* * *

 

Chrollo sat perched upon a small windowsill in his house, book in his hand as he flipped nonchalantly through the pages. Though his eyes were trained on the words splayed across each page, he was not really registering them. He was a man of thought, one who analyzed anything and everything that occurred around him. There was not one thing that was not inspected from Lucilfer. Every little thing held some sort of meaning, a treasure that Chrollo yearned to uncover. Of all the things that he had examined, there was this one particular treasure that he could not manage to get his hands on. One that dazzled like rubies in the distance, aching to be uncovered.

The King.

Ever since the old King had died 3 years ago, a supposed son of his had replaced him. Supposed, because no one ever knew about him, or where the _hell_ he came from. The sound of Chrollo's book closing with a thud startled his two friends around him. Machi, who had been absentmindedly sewing up a hole in a cotton jacket that was given to her, turned her eyes from her work towards the black eyes focused so intently on the window beside him.

"You okay?" She asked with a tilt of her head, observing the man for a second. A smile only crossed his lips in response.

"I am inspired," He answered, setting the book he was once reading on the windowsill he was once perched upon.

"Oh, you know that's never good," Phinks retorted, "what's your big idea now?"

Leaning his back against the wall, a hand rose to Chrollo's chin in thought, "The King. I want to figure out who he is."

The other two sat in silence for a bit, taking in the words that left the man's lips before suddenly bursting into laughter. No one on Earth had ever wanted to pursue after the King. It was always an unspoken law to never dig into who he was, considering that the majority who tried never got far.

"I'm not kidding," Chrollo added on. The two stopped laughing.

"C'mon man, you can't _seriously_ plan to figure out who the king is. No one knows who he is," Phinks replied wearily.

"Of course I do. Think about it. The old King mysteriously dies, then is replaced by a son that the general public didn't know he had? Where did he come from, and why is he showing up now?" The man paused for a second, flicking his own dark eyes between the two friends standing before him, "Not only that, but there was news of the Queen being unable to bear children. The whole ordeal is like a hidden safe waiting to be cracked open."

Machi could only let out a sigh in response. The seamstress knew that when Chrollo proposed a plan, there was no way to talk him out of changing his mind. His lifelong friend, Machi knew Chrollo unlike any other. "And how do you plan to do that?" She asked, meeting eyes with him once more before turning them to look back down at the coat on her lap, nimble fingers pushing the needle through the fabric once more.

"My goal is to apply to job openings at the palace. It would benefit me considering I desperately need the money, and it could lead me closer to the King." Machi and Phinks glanced towards each other, meeting eyes. They both knew that there would be no way to convince Chrollo out of this absolutely ridiculous idea of his. Shaking their heads at each other, both returned to their previous activities before Chrollo decided to speak his mind.

"Okay," Machi said rather simply, a sigh of exasperation leaving her. Phinks only shrugged his shoulders in response to Chrollo's words, the end of his pen dipping into the black ink that sat beside him. Scribbling out his last few words, the blonde set the pen aside before standing. "If you want to do it, then go for it. Only if you make sure that you send some of that money our way, if you manage to get in." Eyes cast down to the letter Phinks had been writing out as the three sat in silence, he spoke up once more, "And I'd like you to deliver this to Feitan on your way." Rubbing the back of his neck, Phinks kept his eyes on the letter he had written out. The other two sat in silence for a brief second before Chrollo replied, "Sure, I'll take it to him. Everything okay with you two?"

A deep sigh left the blonde as he settled back into his chair, eyes falling shut, "He and I are trying to get his move here situated. It's stressful, considering it has to be in secrecy." Feitan, Phinks’ boyfriend, had a family who was not all too keen on him being gay. This very fact was what led to all of the secret notes and letters passed between the two. Feitan was adamant on leaving the home that held him down like binds, and Phinks was the very key to cutting them. The two fit rather perfectly together, and that was something that Chrollo had admired.

“Don’t worry about bringing his letter back. I’ll go to pick it up another time,” Phinks added on, gingerly folding the paper before slipping into an envelope and sealing it, handing it to Chrollo. The raven haired man took it, offering the blonde a small smile, “I’m sure things will work out with you two. True love always finds a way.” Phinks could only sigh out in response, a smile working its way to his lips, “you are always one to say cheesy crap like that, Chrollo.”

Chrollo could only chuckle, turning to glance out the window. It seemed to be a particularly warm summer day, the ripples of the heat evident in the air. Setting Phinks’ letter down on the counter, Chrollo spoke up, “I think I will leave today. The walk to the palace is quite a long one, and I would like to do this as soon as possible.” Machi and Phinks only nodded their heads.

“Make sure you stay safe, Chrollo. I don’t want to have to come after you.” Though Machi had seemed rather sarcastic saying it, she had truly meant it. She cared a lot more about her friend than she had let show, as she really was not one for showing her vulnerability. Chrollo, who knew this, smiled at her response, “I’ll make sure to not end up dead for your sake, Machi.” Behind him, Phinks clapped a hand against the man’s shoulder, flashing him a bright smile, “Best not die for my sake, too!”

Phinks, Machi, and Chrollo all shared a home together. All three without any other family members, they fit together quite well. Not to mention, having combined incomes helped them be able to afford their necessities a little easier. All three grew up in rather rough situations, skipping meals at a time since they didn’t have means of affording food. Their struggles growing up are what brought the friends so close. They knew each other better than anyone else, and all easily got along despite their contrasting personalities.

“Well, I’m going to pack a bag and head out. If I am not back within a week, assume I got hired.” Turning to head to his room, the man grabbed a satchel before packing a few basics -- clothes, food, and Phinks’ letter to Feitan. Stopping for a second to look at the mirror that lined one of his walls, Chrollo had observed himself. He knew he was handsome, that was a given. His dark eyes and tall stature made him stand out a bit, which he did not mind. Brushing his fingers through his black hair that hung by the sides of his face, he reached for a cloth and tied it around his forehead to hide the tattoo that decorated his skin. His tattoo was one that he knew wouldn’t bode well with the general public, and he certainly did not want that to impede on his chances of getting hired.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the man made his way out of the house, waving a final goodbye to his two friends before hitting the streets. He decided that first he would stop at Feitan’s house to drop off the letter, which was easy considering it was right on route to the palace. Chrollo placed a hand against his forehead to block the sunlight from his eyes as he looked off towards the distance where the large palace rose above the rest of the town as if to show the dominance it held over the kingdom.

_Soon, I will be there. Soon, I will figure you out, King._

 

* * *

 

After walking for quite some time, Chrollo had reached Feitan’s house. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, hues of orange and yellow coating the sky like a watercolor painting. He was always one to admire the naturally occuring beauty in the world. He found that nature, and all of its parts, held a certain beauty in it. Following Phinks’ instructions, Chrollo slipped silently to the back of the house before rapping on a window three times. A few seconds passed before the window creaked open, revealing a rather short boy. His hair was jet black, and he wore simple black clothing. It was his first time meeting Feitan, and judging by appearance, he knew why Phinks had fallen for him.

“Who are you?” He asked, eyes narrowing in an accusatory glare. Chrollo rose a hand up almost in defense before opening his satchel, fishing Phinks’ letter from it before sliding it through the window, “A friend of Phinks. He asked me to deliver this to you, and told me that he will come to pick up your letter soon,” Chrollo explained, earning a nod from the smaller as he gingerly took the letter.

“Thank you for giving this to me. Though I have to ask, what made him send you? He usually has no issue with coming down here himself,” he had asked, eyes peering up at Chrollo from behind the window.

“I was heading this way anyway. I figure he wanted to deliver it to you as soon as possible. He had just finished writing it today. He loves you very much.”

Despite the dark, Chrollo could see a blush creep up on the pale cheeks, causing a smile to spread across his own lips. Chrollo really admired the relationship the two shared, and after all of what Phinks went through without his childhood, he deserved the love he got from the latter.

“Well, I’ll be on my way. I have quite a long trip ahead of me. It was nice meeting you, Feitan.” And with that, Chrollo turned away and headed towards the palace once more. He had been reading up on the job positions available at the palace, and had decided the one best suited for him would be a guard. Depending on how close his position were, he would be able to sneak glances of the King as he walked by. Well, presumably. He knew nothing of the King, no one did. _He so desperately wanted to crack the case of him._

It had taken a few days, but Chrollo had eventually made it. Brushing his fingers through his hair, trying to make his appearance a little more decent than it was at the moment, he had approached the palace. There, a guard stood, eyes roaming over him.

“What is your business here?” He had asked before locking eyes with Chrollo. His gaze was harsh and cold, and Chrollo felt a small shiver run down his spine.

“I heard there were job openings, and I am interested in one. That is all,” he had answered honestly, “I would like a guard job, but any will do. I am in desperate need of money.”

The guard looked him over a bit before narrowing his eyes, “and how do I know you are to be trusted? Do you know how many people come here a day and request a job opening?”

“Humor me with the number, Sir,” Chrollo replied with a small smile, arms crossing over his chest. Chrollo really could just kill this guy to get though, but he knew that probably wouldn’t look good on his resume.

“Approximately 150. Right now, you are number 124 today. What makes you so special?”

Getting down on one knee, Chrollo bowed. He knew he was being a bit over dramatic, but he figured he had to do whatever was possible to get in.

“What makes me so special is my devotion to the King. He has restored so much of what we all have been lacking, and I would do anything to be able to serve under him.” Of course, this was a lie, but Chrollo was a good actor. He knew that if he pulled his strings correctly, he would be able to obtain what he ultimately wanted. _The King._

There was a long silence, where Chrollo stayed on his knee, eyes on the ground in front of him as he awaited a response.

“Well, alright,” the guard sighed wearily, “Get off the ground. I’ll let you in.” A smile crossed the young man’s lips as he lifted himself off the ground, dusting off his knee, “thank you, Sir. It is much appreciated.”

Motioning to another guard from the inside, the other turned back towards Chrollo, “I’ll have her lead you inside. Just so you know, it is a really tough process. They know a lot about people, and every aspect of your life will be questioned. It is almost excruciating, but the pay is well. I wish you luck.”

As the other guard made her way over to the gates, they were soon opened and Chrollo stepped inside, the sound of the gates instantly clashing shut causing him to jump. The woman before him turned on her heels, motioning for Chrollo to follow behind her.

The two walked in silence for a bit before she spoke up, “I will be the one interviewing you today. I am the head guard here at the palace, and it is my top priority to make sure we only hire the best of people. If you miss the mark in even one section, I will not hesitate to throw you out. Got that?” She asked, turning back to look at the man. She was short in stature, and had blonde hair that sprung out in pigtails from her head. Despite not looking like it, she definitely was strong. Chrollo was certain of that.

“I understand,” he replied back, meeting eyes with her. She had a threatening aura, and Chrollo knew that he in no way would be able to mess around with her. He couldn’t mess this up.

“My name is Biscuit, but call me Bisky. Now…” She opened the palace doors before stepping inside, Chrollo striding in after her. It was much more magnificent and grand than he could even imagine. Intricate carvings lined the walls, which were also decorated by various different paintings depicting various scenes that seemed to have taken on inside the palace. It was certainly a beautiful, and expensive sight. His breath caught in his throat for a second as he admired the scene laid out before him.

“That’s typically everyone’s first reaction upon entering. Mine, too,” Bisky had chuckled before turning serious once more. “Now, it’s time we get serious. Follow me.”

With a nod of his head, Chrollo began to follow Bisky once more. He wondered what power the woman held to be radiating such a dangerous aura. _Just how terrifying were the guards here?_ The two reached a small room. It was decorated quite simply, satin curtains tied back with a white ribbon, pulling them back to let the afternoon sunlight bleed into the room. All that lay in the room among various bookcases was a table, one chair on either side. Sitting in the chair furthest back, Bisky placed her elbows on the table and folded her hands, resting her chin on them. She stared mercilessly at the other, burning holes into him.

“Now, Chrollo Lucilfer, what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! i'm not sure how frequent updates will be since i lack focus and confidence when it comes to writing aha :-( hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter Two: Interrogations

Chrollo felt his whole body tense up at the mention of his name. How long had it been since he heard someone use it? Years, perhaps. No one ever really _tried_ to, because if they did, they could possibly end up dead. He felt his hand ball up into a fist at his side, though other than that, he remained composed.

“How do you know my name?” He inquired with a tilt of his head, eyes locked on the woman in front of him. She only flashed a smile back at him before speaking, “You are quite the troublemaker. I know that much of you, but there certainly are files of you somewhere around here. Everyone who lives in the country has a file, no matter who they are. We are able to keep track, no matter the background.”

Chrollo swallowed hard. His childhood was not one of his fondest memories to look back on, and them having it on file made him feel rather uneasy. Certainly, the file couldn’t be in depth. No matter how powerful, the palace couldn’t _possibly_ keep track of every little aspect of his life.

“So, I’ll give you two options,” Bisky had started, moving balled up fists in front of her. As if to accentuate her point, she opened up one of her fists, “The easy option. You tell me all about your background without me having to search for your file. This will be your most surefire way of getting hired. If you aren’t willing to open up to me, I cannot hire you. If you lie about a single thing, I will not hire you.” Opening up the other hand, she continued on, “The second option, the difficult one, is me finding your file, and reading your whole background to you, and having you confirm it all. I will not be easy or gentle, since I don’t care about if I hurt your feelings or not. Being a guard, you will have to learn to take it. Do you understand me, Lucilfer?”

Chrollo could only nod his head in response, wetting his lips as he thought. He certainly did not want to talk about his past, but the topic was seemingly unavoidable.

“I’ll go with the easy option,” Chrollo decided. He wanted this job, and if that meant having to be completely open and honest about himself to a woman he never knew, even though she _somehow_ knew him.

“Very good! I am very interested to hear all of what makes up you, Chrollo,” Bisky enthused, resting her elbows on the table in front of her once more.

Chrollo drew in a deep breath as he began to recall his past in his mind. _Where did he even begin?_

_Actually, he knew._

_It was hot. Heavy. He could've been outside for hours, but really, he wasn't sure at all. How long had it been since he had his last sip of water? Last bite of food? He couldn't clearly recall. His hands were gnarled up from working outside in the blazing heat all day, open cuts and blisters lining his fingers and palms. His father stood above him, cigarette loosely dangling from his lips as he inspected his sons work._

_It seemed like no matter what Chrollo did, it was never enough. And every night before Chrollo laid down to sleep, his father made sure that he knew that. His mother sat at the table, feet propped up on it as she sipped her glass of wine, one which she had most likely stolen, fingernails tapping against its surface. She was always silent when it came to situations like this, no matter how loud Chrollo's silent, pleading eyes had screamed out to her._

_When it was dark and everyone was asleep, that is when Chrollo had the opportunity to look at the damage that was done. Under the dim glow of the moonlight, he'd count the bruises that littered his skin like constellations. How many broken bones were there? He'd prod at each one that took a damaging blow before deciding. After inspecting, he would tap at his window before sliding it open. In his friend Machi would climb. He'd point to each of his wounds, making sure to stay silent as his father was a light sleeper. Machi knew this, but she refused to leave Chrollo aching and alone, writhing in pain until he could manage to fall asleep._

_Nen needle summoned, she had gotten to work. It was usually a quick process, but that depended on how angry his father was that day. Machi and Chrollo's days passed like this for years, until finally…_

“I was abused as a child,” Chrollo began, maintaining eye contact with Bisky. He had no fear. The man could talk about it openly, yes, but that doesn't mean he _wanted_ to. She woman only stared back at him, her serious expression never dropping from her face. Chrollo let out a sigh.

“My childhood persisted of me trying to fight for my survival. I would steal from people in order to keep me alive, as my parents would never provide for me. That's about it. I now live with two friends, as it gives us more of an income. Anything else?” He asked, folding his hands in his lap.

“I see,” Bisky replied, stroking her chin in thought with a glove clad hand, “Is that how you developed your nen ability? Through theft?”

Chrollo swallowed hard. Now she knew about his nen ability? Sighing in defeat, he leaned back against his chair, a small smile curling up at the corner of his lips, “Looks like you caught me. I really cannot hide anything from you, can I? Though, I have to ask, how do you know all of this about me?”

Giving the man a smile, which was the first time she had dropped her serious exterior, Bisky replied, “I know a lot about all of the strong nen users in the area. We usually look for them in case we need strong soldiers for war, or for job positions here. It's a coincidence that you came here seeking a job.” Nodding her head as if to confirm her words, she added on, “though, I need to see your nen ability in order to decide if you are getting the job or not. So, if you would, please show it to me.”

Nodding his head, Chrollo stood from his chair, the legs scratching against the wooden floor as it moved across. Holding a hand out, he summoned his book, Bandit's Secret. He had never had to explain his nen ability to a stranger, so he was a bit weary, but it wasn't like he could just walk out now.

“I steal nen abilities after completing 4 conditions. Then, with the book open and on a person's nen ability, I am able to use it at my will. When I have stolen someone's nen ability, they are unable to use it again.”  

Bisky nodded her head, chin resting in her palm as she watched the raven haired man in front of her, “Okay, what are those conditions?”

_Chrollo hated this._

“My first condition is that I must see the ability being used in person with my own eyes. The second is that I ask the person what their ability is, and they must answer with it. The third is that their hand must touch the cover of my book, Bandit's Secret, and the last is that it all must be completed in an hour in order for it to work. That is all.”

Bisky nodded in understanding. She typically wouldn't go for people like this as guards, but his unique nen ability could be a huge help if something ever were to happen. Caressing her chin in though, she squeezed her eyes shut as she debated. _Does she allow him to move onto the next phase?_

“Okay, I've decided,” she stated, holding a finger up in the air as if to declare her triumphant decision, “You'll move onto the second phase of the interview, which will take at the end of the week, which will be…” she trailed off, turning towards the calendar that adorned one of the walls, “in 3 days. The palace will provide you a room to stay, but you should be aware that you will be sharing that living space. I advise that you try to get on with them considering they may be your co-workers one day.”  

Nodding his head in understanding, Chrollo flashed the woman a smile, “it's an honor. Thank you, Bisky.” The woman dismissed his statement with a wave of her hand, a blush creeping up on her cheeks, “no need to thank me, Chrollo. The only thing that saved you here was your nen ability, and how useful it is in combat.” She allowed her arms to rest at her sides once more, a smile adoring her lips once again, “if you'd like, I can guide you to your temporary living space.”

“That’d be wonderful,” Chrollo hummed, watching as the young looking woman pushed her chair back as she stood, pushing it back in with her foot.

“Alright then, follow me.”

The man only nodded his head in response, trailing closely behind the woman as they stepped out of the palace together. Chrollo was still amazed at how magnificent the place truly was -- it was something from a distance, but it was truly _astounding_ up close.

Though, something about the palace caused shivers to run down Chrollo’s spine. While it was certainly beautiful, there was something rather peculiar about it. Stepping inside made him realize how truly cold and serious the atmosphere is. Being in the palace made you see how many secrets resided among the walls.  _Perplexing indeed._  Chrollo was practically itching with excitement at the thought of being able to delve in and explore it all for himself. Every inch of the palace, and every inch of the King would be his for discovery no matter what.

“We currently have 2 other applicants in training at the moment. It’s funny how you all approached the palace within a week from each other. Unusually strong as well, perhaps you all know each other?” Bisky contemplated, tapping her finger against her chin in thought.

“Really? What’re their names? Perhaps I do,” Chrollo responded, eyes kept ahead as he examined the area around him. The outside of the palace was just as phenomenal as the inside. Various flowers from all over the world were scattered among gardens, different types of trees stretching themselves as far as the eyes could see. Whoever the King was, he must’ve had a thing for plants and gardening, and specifically the color red. A multitude of red flowers were spread out along the gardens, which the two weaved through as they made way to wherever Chrollo would be staying for the next week.

“Their names are Illumi Zoldyck and Hisoka Morow. Ring any bells?”

The two names caused Chrollo to stop dead in his tracks. _What the hell were they doing here?_

“In fact… I do. Huh,” Chrollo shared, dumbfounded. This was the last place he expected the pair to be. Hisoka wasn’t someone he had expected to want to be roped down in a position where he knew he would have to listen to someone, Illumi the same. The two always did what they wanted despite the command of others, Chrollo knew that much of them.

“Well then, it’s good you guys know each other. Makes my job a little easier.”

Chrollo only remained silent, continuing to follow after Bisky as they walked along the garden _._

 

* * *

  


When Chrollo had arrived to the building, Bisky had bid him farewell before turning back around and heading towards the building for the other bodyguards, which was conveniently placed next to his own. Inhaling a deep breath, Chrollo pushed the door open to reveal the two people he had been dreading to face since he had heard of them being here.

“Oh… Would you look at who it is?” Hisoka grinned, hands folded neatly on the table in front of him. Chrollo let the door shut behind him as he stepped in, removing his shoes at the door, “Surprised to see you two here. When Bisky had mentioned you twp, I almost didn’t believe it to be true. What’s the reason you guys are here? Surely not because you need money,” he leered.

“Hisoka dragged me into this. I don’t want to be here,” Illumi immediately confessed, fingers toying with his long, black hair as he spoke. Hisoka looked onward at him in a sickly sweet adoration.

“Dear Illu, you came because you love me,” the red haired man teased, eyes locked on his lover in front of him.

“I’ll kill you,” Illumi deadpanned, though it was quite obvious that he _was_ there because he did, indeed, love Hisoka.

“That still doesn’t tell me why you’re here,” Chrollo pressed, placing his hands on his hips as he watched the two lovers in front of him. Chrollo had known these two for a long time, they go as far back as childhood. The three had grown up with each other, though not _quite_ as friends.

“I’m here for the same reason you are, Chrollo. To solve the mystery of the King.” With those words, Hisoka stood from his seat, taking careful steps towards him. He moved with confidence and grace, each step he took almost like a dance. Despite the raven-haired man being shorter that Hisoka, he didn't falter under his intense gaze.

“Figures. Did you already get bored of your other plaything?” Chrollo sneered, dark eyes locked with the others golden hues.

“You caught me, indeed I did. That’s why I’m here, is it not?”

Chrollo only let out a deep sigh before turning on his heels and walking towards a set of stairs, “well, I’m going to go to bed. I’ve been on this journey for quite a while and would like to rest.”

“You’re not gonna eat dinner first?” Hisoka quipped, head tilted to the side inquisitively.

“I’m not hungry,” Chrollo lied before stepping up the stairs, his final words dismissing him from the conversation. Behind him, he heard Illumi speak.

“I don’t think he was very happy to see us.”

“That’s fine. While I’m here, I’ll be able to try to fight him _along_ with fighting the King. God, the thought just riles me up,” Hisoka purred behind him, his voice growing softer as the distance between the two grew.

_How the hell was Chrollo going to be here for a week?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! thank you for reading! sorry this chapter wasn't the best aha it's kinda a filler ;; this is a slow burn so it will move pretty slow
> 
> hope ur all okay w that :~)
> 
> i'm trying to write a little more frequently though!


	3. Chapter Three: Silence

With a hand clutching his large hood, making sure it remained pulled completely over his face to hide all of its details, the King strode quickly along the palace halls. It seemed like every minute there was something of urgency that needed to be taken care of, leading him to become rather exhausted pretty quickly.  _ It’s not like he asked to be in this position. _

Inhaling a deep sigh, the King rushed towards the bodyguard headquarters, which was where he was requested to be. Apparently, his head bodyguard had to speak a couple of words with him. He didn’t mind though, simply because he quite enjoyed talking to Bisky. She was a personality if he ever met one, and she was the only bodyguard he only trusted. The others were fine, but he knew that when in Bisky’s care, he would be safe. 

Arriving at the bodyguards building, the King didn’t even bother to knock before entering. There, he saw Bisky sat at the table, a light smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“Sorry to get you so late at night, Kurapika,” she said, resting her chin in her palm, “The other guards are asleep, so I figured it would be best to get you now so you wouldn’t have to wear that ridiculous hood.” 

“Much appreciated,” Kurapika sighed out in relief, allowing himself to pull his hood back. He tugged the chair in front of his bodyguard out before taking a seat, leaning back into it. The King had been on his feet all day, and he was already beginning to feel exhausted from it all. His job was certainly a hard one, with the weight of a whole country on his shoulders and all. Rubbing his temples, he rested his elbows on the table before letting out a small groan. 

“I just wanted to talk to you about some of the new applicants. It’s important for us to look over them. I don’t want to hire anybody that you may not like.” 

He only nodded his head, eyes scanning over the 3 files that sat in front of him, “Three? That’s a lot more than usual.”

Bisky let a quiet laugh escape her, “a bunch of talented people have approached the castle lately. I couldn’t not let them pass.” 

“I trust your intuition,” Kurapika reassured, grabbing onto one of the files before flipping it open, beginning to read through them.

“Hm… Hisoka Morow, this dude seems a little shady, don’t you think?” He asked with a small tilt of his head, his golden hair falling across his face. Kurapika quickly reached a hand up to brush it aside, keeping his eyes fixated on the words in front of him.

“He grew up here, with no mother and father. Lived on the streets all on his own, but is now engaged to Illumi Zoldyck, and the two of them live together. Interesting.” 

“Illumi is one of the other applicants. He’s quite strange as well,” Bisky addressed, her own eyes glancing at the files in front of her. 

“They applied together? How cute,” The King remarked, grabbing Illumi’s file as he began to look through it. 

“Grew up with a mother and father, but they were incredibly harsh. Ran away at the age of 10, which is when he had met Hisoka. Apparently, they were inseparable.” Kurapika turned his eyes from the file in front of him to look up at Bisky, a sad smile residing on his lips, “Sometimes I wonder what it’s like to have someone you’re so close to that you’re practically inseparable.” 

“You have your friends, Kurapika. They always come to visit!” Bisky chided, “you can’t forget about them.” 

“I suppose you’re right. I am very grateful that they come to visit me.” Kurapika set Illumi’s file down before reaching for the other file and opening it up, revealing a man named Chrollo Lucilfer. 

“Chrollo Lucilfer? What a name,” he said with a small laugh, looking through his file, “grew up under the severe abuse of his mother and father, who he then…” Kurapika trailed off as he came across the words, his once playful smile dropping from his face. 

“All of these people have messed up childhoods,” Kurapika shuddered, closing the file before setting it down once more. 

“You say that like  _ you  _ didn’t have a messed up one as well,” Bisky chimed in. The King shot her a cold glare before glancing down at the files in front of him once more.

“They’re all fine, I suppose. If they do one messed up thing though, they are automatically banned from the palace. I don’t think it’ll take long for Hisoka to do something weird. Out of the lot, I’d say I trust Chrollo the most.” 

“He was most definitely the most…  _ normal  _ of the applicants. He has a very unique nen abilities. A specialist, like you. His nen is what interests me the most.” 

“Oh? What’s it like?” Kurapika inquired, folding his hands together before resting his chin on them, watching Bisky as she began to explain to him.

“He is able to conjure a nen book called Bandit’s Secret. Inside are nen abilities he has stolen from other people. At any given moment, as long as the page is open, he’s able to use their ability until they die, then it is erased. After completing a series of conditions, he’s able to steal the others nen ability for them to never use again. Of course, it’s pretty hard to do, but he’s a strong man. He has a bunch of abilities already at his disposal. If an attack were to happen, I feel as though he would be very useful for the fact that he could take the attackers nen.” Kurapika nodded his head along to her words, letting out a small hum.

“That does sound pretty interesting. What’s he like?” 

“Very reserved,” Bisky decided, combing her fingers through her blonde locks as she sat back in her chair, “he guards a lot of himself. He didn’t seem very happy to have to open up about himself to me, though I don’t blame him. Anyone with that sort of childhood wouldn’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re certainly correct. Being such a strong man and talking about yourself in situations where you were both physically and emotionally vulnerable is always rough. I applaud him for it.” 

Bisky offered the King a small smile before stretching her arms with a yawn, “it’s late, and we’re both tired. Maybe we should both head to bed and get some rest. You most certainly look like you need it,” she teased. 

“Haha. Rest well, Bisky. I’ll see you at the next phase of the interviews.” Standing from his seat, Kurapika pulled his hood back over his head before stepping out of the bodyguard building, sending Bisky a final wave before letting the door shut behind him with a small thud.  _ How interesting.  _

 

* * *

 

 

The bright sunlight bleeding in through the window woke Chrollo early in the morning. Squeezing his eyes shut as he rolled onto his side, he used one hand to shield himself from the blinding light. He never really was a morning person, and waking up early was one of the things he hated doing the most. Allowing his eyes to flutter shut once more, he almost dozed off again before a voice rang out from the doorway.

“Chrolloooo!” Hisoka singsonged, rapping at his door  _ annoyingly.  _ With a groan, the man pushed his sheets off of him before sitting up, brushing a few stray strands of black hair off his forehead as he locked eyes with the other at his doorway. 

“What do you want?” Chrollo grunted, venom seeping into his words. Standing from his bed, he shivered as his feet hit the cold, wooden floor below him. Opening up his bag, the raven-haired man began to dig through his stuff, looking for a pair of clothes to change into. 

“They brought us breakfast. I thought you should know in case you wanted some. Illumi and I saved some for you,” he could hear Hisoka purr out from the doorway. Chrollo waved a hand at him.

“Thanks. Go away now, I’m going to change.” With those words, Chrollo stood up and walked towards the door, pressing it shut with one hand as his other held his outfit he were to change into. Not caring to listen to Hisoka’s words as the door shut on him, Chrollo stepped back to get changed. Stripping from his old clothes, he tossed them on his bag before pulling on his new ones. They weren’t in the best of condition, but nothing that Chrollo owned really  _ was.  _ It never bothered him though. Combing his fingers through his hair in a desultory fashion, the man stepped from his room and walked towards the small dining area. 

There sat Illumi and Hisoka, Hisoka with his fingers toying with his fiance's hair, the two talking absentmindedly among themselves. When they heard Chrollo approach, both of their eyes turned to look at him.

“Good morning,” Illumi spoke, pushing his food around on his plate with his fork. Chrollo only nodded towards his way as he stepped towards the kitchen, glancing towards a plate of food that sat there. Taking it carefully, he sat on the furthest end of the table, purposely avoiding making any sort of conversation with the couple in front of them. 

“I wonder what the King is like. If he’s King, he has to be strong,” Hisoka commented, carefully braiding his lovers dark hair. Chrollo began to eat, listening in on the two speaking in front of them. 

“I don’t doubt that. They are born into a life of training in many areas, defense and attack were most likely something he’s been training since he could walk.” 

“You think so?” Hisoka mused, grabbing onto the now completed braid and running his fingers along the smooth surface, “we also have to keep into account that this King is someone who appeared at random. The Queen was unable to give birth, was she not?” 

“They wouldn’t of picked an unfit King, whether it were through blood or not,” Illumi insisted, finally taking a bite of the pancakes that sat in front of him. 

Chrollo chimed in, “I agree with Illumi. The last thing the palace would do is pick someone who isn’t suited for being King.” Hisoka let out a small hum, though nodded his head in agreement. 

“So, are we supposed to just sit here and wait until the end of the week? I wonder what the second part of the application process is,” Chrollo questioned through bites of his food. 

“The next part? The King comes and sees us for himself. That’s quite obvious, no? Of course they wouldn’t let us move onto training if the King himself didn’t approve of us,” Hisoka replied, propping his feet up on Illumi’s lap. The long haired man shot him a glare, though didn’t bother to move them from his lap. 

Chrollo’s heart hammered in his chest upon hearing that the King himself would be inspecting them.  _ What’s the King like? Old? Young? He was itching with anticipation to find out. _

“Yeah, that would make sense,” Chrollo mumbled, pushing his chair back as he stood from his seat, grabbing his now empty plate before setting it in the sink in the kitchen. Leaning his hip against the counter, he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Hisoka and Illumi. 

“They’ll most likely ask to see our nen ability in person. Maybe in combat? Who knows?” Hisoka smirked, beginning to undo the braid he had weaved in Illumi’s hair, “I'd quite  _ like  _ to show my nen ability to the King. It would make things a lot more interesting for when he and I fight.” 

“You say that like it’s a guarantee. If anything, you will be kicked out immediately,” Illumi scoffed, reaching out to grab onto one of Hisoka’s hands. The pair obviously had no shame when it came to displaying their affection in public, “The moment that the King is put in any sort of danger, you will jailed for life, if not killed. I don’t want that, Hisoka. That’s why I think this whole idea is stupid,” he confessed with a huff. 

“Awe, you’re worried, dear Illu?” Hisoka grinned, brushing his fingertips along Illumi’s cheekbone. Chrollo looked away. 

“Of course I’m worried. This whole idea is stupid, can we just leave?” 

“Patience, Illumi…” 

“I’m going for a walk,” Chrollo interrupted, annoyance seeping into his words as he stood. Stepping towards the door, he slid into his shoes before walking out of the small cabin, pulling the door shut behind him. Exhaling a deep sigh, he laid back against the door, allowing his eyes to close.  _ God, those two were exhausting. _

Looking around the rather big palace yard, Chrollo didn’t really know where to begin his adventures. Perhaps back at the gardens? The array of flowers intrigued him, specifically since the majority of them were all the color red.  _ What was their significance?  _ Beginning to walk towards the garden, the man shoved his hands in his pockets as he took his steps. It was a nice day outside; the sun was bright and warm, but not overbearingly hot. A gentle breeze brushed past him, flitting through his hair as his dark eyes looked over all the magnificent plants that littered the garden area, which was most likely the most calming and relaxing area of the whole palace. Stepping into it was almost whimsical, like the essence of nature itself wrapped you in its gentle embrace, lulling you to a gentle state of peace. Breathing in the crisp air, Chrollo was about to take a seat on one of the marble benches that was practically engulfed in a bush until he noticed another figure there. 

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, quickly stepping back. The figure was wearing a dark outfit, a long hood covering their face and hiding any features that would otherwise be identifiable. The other remained silent, book in hands. They seemed to be pretty engulfed in what they were reading, and them bringing the book closer to them indicated that they weren’t interested in speaking to Chrollo at all. Chrollo kneeled down a bit, inspecting the book the other was reading. 

“Simmons, huh? They’re a good author, but their books are pretty heavy. I wouldn’t expect someone here to be reading one of his books,” Chrollo commented, taking a seat next to the figure, who only scooted away in response.  _ Tough one.  _

“I really like their one book, what was it called? The one where the boy was a prisoner of war and lived with the enemy, but was really outwitting them the entire time before escaping, but only at the expense of murdering the one person he was truly close with while over there?” 

“Can you shut up already?” The other snapped, grip on the book tightening in their temporary anger. Chrollo raised his hands up in defense, though a small smile graced his lips, “alright, alright. I’m sorry for disturbing your reading time. I just needed to take a little break from the other guard applicants. They’re weird.” 

“Okay, well, can you take your break in silence please?” the other insisted in annoyance.  _ They have quite a high pitched, yet masculine sounding voice. They are most likely male.  _

Chrollo laughed quietly, “Of course. Sorry to disturb you.” With that, he leaned back into the bushes, letting the thin, yet sturdy branches support him while surrounding his back at the same time.  _ _ How interesting. _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya !! thank u for reading :-) i decided to add a lil bit of kurapika just to introduce him haha, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
